Jyn Erso Kenobi
Jyn Erso Kenobi was a Rebel Alliance soldier and a former soldier of the Galactic Empire, and later on, a Jedi Knight. She serves as a major supporting character in the main saga of Star Wars. She is the daughter of Kobi-Ben Kenobi, and she is also the mother of Rey Skywalker, as well as the aunt of Anakin Solo and Ben Solo. She is played by Felicity Jones. Biography Jyn Kenobi was born on Mandalore to Jedi Knight father, Kobi-Ben Kenobi, and Mandalorian Empress mother, Satine Kryze. She was raised lovingly by Kenobi and Kryze in secret on Mandalore during her youth, but unfortunately, after Kryze was killed by Darth Maul and Jango Fett, Jyn is separated from Kenobi, who is unable to find her. Eventually, as a result, she is found by Mandalorian scientist, Galen Erso, and is adopted by him. During the days of the Galactic Empire, Jyn grew up to be a loyal Imperialist, heavily influenced by Galen, who became an Imperial weapons designer. As Galen became the designer for the Empire's super weapon, the Death Star, Jyn joined the Imperial Army and became a Storm Trooper, and then she fights in a number of battles and skirmishes in the Galactic Civil War, fighting fiercely against the forces of the Rebel Alliance. Jyn helps Storm Troopers in fighting in the ferocious battle of Mon Calimari, in which Jyn fights Rebel forces and crushes their defenses and captures a village. However, during the event, she is captured, and though she tries to escape, she is stopped by Gavin Antillis and Lex Binteri. Though she initially resists their interrogation, Jyn starts becoming disillusioned with the Empire due to past actions. As such, she tells them everything she knows and then asks to leave, but Gavin and Binteri has her join with their squad to find Galen Erso, in exchange for her freedom. As such, she helps them fight on Namidian Primis, fighting Imperial forces and defenses in the jungles and swamps to assault and destroy several camps and convoys in a fierce battle. Arriving on Kiremis, Jyn fights Imperial forces in a vicious battle on Kiremis, assaulting Imperial lines, positions and villages, then after fighting Imperial defenses and forces in the jungles of Kiremis, Jyn heads to fight in a fierce battle on Meihdi. Jyn fights Imperial defenses in the deserts of Meihdi, then she battles Imperials in a city, fighting through the streets and buildings and then they defend the city, where they find information leading to Erso on Tilbairai. Arriving on Tilbairai, Jyn fights to defend Rebel lines from Imperial assaults, then helps Rebel forces in fighting past Imperial lines and positions in vicious fighting to assault Imperial camps and convoys and fight to seize and defend a couple villages, then fights to assault a complex, where they discover Galen's location on Edire. Heading to Edire, Jyn fights Imperial forces and defenses in a couple villages, then she disguises herself as an Imperial Engineer as Gavin and Binteri disguise themselves as Storm Troopers to infiltrate an Imperial base, where they find Galen being executed by Colonel Orson Andor. As Rebel forces assault the base, Jyn fights her way out with Gavin and Binteri and they regroup with the others, then they keep fighting to defend positions and lines. After this, having been given word by the dying Galen to head to Nerilia, Jyn and the squad heads there. Jyn fights past Imperial defenses and forces in the deserts and then assaults Imperial camps, where she finds information on the Death Star over Lissriff, then they keep fighting their way through an oasis to escape. On the way, they come upon Mimbian, in which Erso, Gavin, Binteri and their men assist in fighting to defend Rebel held lines and villages and fight off Imperial assaults. After this, they back to the Rebel base on Yavin, where they muster a large Rebel force to strike Lissriff, and Jyn helps lead them to the jungle planet, assaulting Lissriff. In a vicious battle, Jyn fights Imperial forces and keeps fighting past Imperial defensive lines and positions to assault and fight Imperial trenches and camps. She then keeps fighting to defend Rebel defensive lines and fight off Imperial assaults, then she fights to assault Imperial camps and strike an Imperial base. Here, she is nearly trapped in a cave while her comrades are fighting in the jungles, but she starts having visions of the Force of her father, Kobi-Wan Kenobi, who guides her through the cave to the base. Though all of her squad are killed in the fighting, except for Antillis and Binteri, she manages to storm the base and steal the schematics of the Death Star, and they all proceed to escape Lissriff as Imperial forces crush the Rebel assault. Making their way to a Rebel fleet, Jyn gets the schematics to Leia, who tries to get them to Yavin, despite being chased by Darth Vader. Meanwhile, Jyn heads with Gavin to Tatooine, where she meets with Kenobi, having finally reunited with each other, and after they talk, they say goodbye to one another, with Jyn promising to visit. Jyn then returns to Yavin with Gavin, having now formed an extremely close friendship with him. Eventually, after the battle of the Death Star, she meets with Luke Skywalker, Gavin's friend and the hero of the battle, and she closely befriends him. She also helps Luke and Gavin in fighting in the battles to defend Yavin and Hoth. Jyn also forms a very intimate romantic relationship with Gavin, the two often engaging in nights of passion and intimacy. Jyn keeps fighting in the Galactic Civil War until the end of the war with the battle of Endon, during which her lover, Gavin, is killed in battle. As she grieves, she eventually forms a very close romantic relationship with Luke Skywalker. As Jyn and Luke become involved with one another, he helps her realize her strength in the Force, and Luke proceeds to train her as a Jedi, with Jyn becoming a highly skilled and capable Jedi. Later on after the end of the war, Jyn marries Luke and they have a daughter together named Rey. While Luke starts a new Jedi order, Jyn also starts training an apprentice of her own, the Chiss, Maz Kanata, and they also find the Lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker. Jyn and Luke live happily together as they raise the young Rey, but unfortunately, Sith lord, Darth Tyranus, comes upon them and attacks, but as she takes up Anakin's Lightsaber, Jyn battles Tyranus to allow Luke to escape with the young Rey. Though Luke and Rey escape to safety, Jyn is killed by Tyranus, while Maz takes Anakin's Lightsaber for safe keeping. Personality Initially, due to her Imperialist upbringing, Jyn was rather cold and distrustful at first and acted rather condescending and unfriendly towards others. However, she was also incredibly remorseful of herself, due to rather harsh actions she committed as an Imperial Storm Trooper. As she met and befriended Gavin Antillis and Lex Binteri, her personality changed dramatically, for Jyn now became incredibly kind, friendly and helpful and she started showing strong compassion and being very caring for those in need. She became very polite and respectful and always attempted to help others, while showing strong care and concern for her friends. As she became a Jedi and a wife and mother, Jyn became a much happier person, as well as becoming very calm and wise. She also proved to be incredibly nurturing and pacifistic as well. Abilities Jyn was very strong in the Force, and as she came to realize this through the assistance of Luke Skywalker, she learned to harness the powers of the Force and the abilities to manipulate it to her will. She was able to use a vast number of Force techniques and usually preferred to use the Force to subdue her enemies, though when she was forced to, she would use a Lightsaber in combat. With that, she was also heavily skilled in combat, being very effective at using a Lightsaber, and she was also heavily skilled with a blaster. Along with this, she was also very skilled at infiltration, being able to break into heavily guarded and hard to reach areas. Relationships Luke Skywalker Gavin Antillis Kobi-Ben Kenobi Rey Skywalker Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:War Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Right Hand Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bully Slayers Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Deceased Category:Optimists Category:Determinators Category:Gunman Category:Passionate Learners Category:Elementals Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gadgeteers Category:Neutral Category:Martyr Category:Guardians Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Genius Category:Harbingers Category:The Messiah Category:Healers Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Normal Skilled Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Mentor Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Animal Kindness Category:Forgivers Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Wise Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Altruistic Category:Imprisoned Category:Serious Category:Insecure Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Vigilantes Category:Symbolic Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Loyal Category:Rescuers Category:Swordsman Category:Ingenue Category:Selfless Category:The Heavy Category:Married or Parents Category:Tragic Category:Empowered Characters Category:Nurturer Category:One Man Army Category:Heretics Category:Possessors Category:Recurring